


Weekend Dad

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Divorced Lesbian Mommies, F/F, blink and you'll miss supercorp flying by this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Alex returns her kids to Astra after a day visitation.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Weekend Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a lot of Swan Queen recently and that ship screams Divorced Lesbian Mommies and felt I should try the trope for these two because fuck you that's why.

Alex was early. She looked to the dashboard clock just to make sure. Yep, she was early. Of course, looking at the front door of the house, she saw that Astra was early too. She looked in the rearview mirror at the two young children behind her and smiled when she caught her son's eye. She nodded to herself more than to the boy and then unbuckled her seatbelt. Slowly, she got out of the car and went around to the other side opening the back door and reached the belt buckle of the car seat. She raised her eyes to watch her son, just five years old now, unbuckle his own car seat. "Wait for me," Alex said, and this stop the boy's movements.

Alex looked up when she saw the other door open up next to her three year old daughter and watched as Astra gather the girl into her arms and gave a nod though she knew the other woman didn't see it. Alex walked around the car and met Astra face to face before the two of them without a word walk towards the house. Alex kept her distance until they got inside where she followed Astra into the living room where the kids' play bin was. Slowly she let go of her son's hand, bending to one knee and placed a peck on his forehead. Astra was beside her setting a little girl down as well, who went and launched herself onto the couch, her eyes on the two of them. Alex chanced a glance up to Astra then, seeing that the other woman was watching her. With a nod, the two of them what into the boys bedroom for a spot of privacy, knowing they couldn't speak in front of the kids, nor could the discussion take place in what used to be their bedroom. "It went well?" Astra asked.

"Yes," Alex replied with a nod. "We went to the arcade and then went to the park by the mall."

Astra nodded as well to this with a small crook of the lips. "I'm sure Kael liked that." 

There was a silence then, because there was always a silence between them. Alex forced herself to keep eye contact with Astra, waiting for one of them to say something - anything. Alex hated this part, she always did. She hated the chasm that had grown between them. She hated sleeping in the guest room of Lena and Kara's penthouse as the third wheel to her sister's own marriage. She hated being a stranger in her own home, the weekend dad to her children. She hated the separation, hated waiting every day for the divorce papers to come in the mail. (Alex is surprised that they had not come yet.) Most of all she hated that she was the one who fucked up their lives, having picked up the bottle more often than she picked up her own son when work got stressful.

Finally, Alex spoke up, digging into her pockets for the small wad of cash she had withdrawn from the bank that morning. "I know you don't need it, but I got you some help with the bills. Lena won't take any rent money and so I got plenty to spare if the kids need anything." Astra didn't take it, and Alex didn't expect her to. She placed the money on the dresser before her. Only then did Astra pick it up, holding it tightly in her fist. Alex took a couple of steps towards the door, saying, " Thank you for this extra visit."

"Of course," Astra said, " You are allowed to see your own children. " Alex nodded. She was about to say something else, but Astra continued on softly. "Kara tells me you're still going to meetings?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, her voice just as soft. "Tuesdays and Thursdays when I can. Sometimes more if..." 

'If I think about you too much,' she didn't say.

"I'm glad. And I'm proud of you for keeping it up."

Alex swallowed, but she didn't say anything else. "I'll be by next weekend. Let me know beforehand if I need to bring anything."

"I will," Astra replied and that was that, apparently. Alex moved then towards the living room, said goodbye to her kids and then she left the house. Only when she made it back to the car did she let her tears fall.


End file.
